Sigil 024 Main
8:00:40 PM DM: Ok, so. 8:01:11 PM DM: In search of the second Way Stone, you have travelled to Doccordun on the continent of I'oxuzush. 8:03:19 PM DM: After learning it was in a temple deep in the Za'jarune Desert, you went to a bar run by an Oni named Bazur. There, you chose two guides from a group of four. You picked a half-orc, half-drow woman named Alite and a turtle-man named Rolly. 8:03:53 PM DM: You then rented some rooms for the night and, presumably, went to bed at some point. 8:04:17 PM DM: We now pick up the following morning. It is early in the bar, and empty, save for your two new guides. 8:04:30 PM DM: Bazur is wiping down the counter. 8:04:44 PM Rune: Tea? 8:04:55 PM Quill: I assume that the desert is horrible. 8:05:16 PM DM: Bazur: "Sure, I've got some. Any particular flavor?" 8:06:04 PM DM: Rolly: "The....des...ert....can be.......harsh.....to.....those........unaccustomed..........to..................it." 8:07:08 PM Rune: Something normal. 8:07:20 PM Rune: And I think we're all unaccustomed to it. 8:07:39 PM DM: Bazur nods and pours you some tea. Earl grey. Hot. 8:08:03 PM *** Rune drinks it and feels better! *** 8:08:14 PM Hank: (( you couldn’t resist could you. )) 8:08:22 PM DM: ((Nope)) 8:08:58 PM DM: Alite: "I wouldn't worry too much. Pack plenty of water. Dress light. If we keep moving, we should be fine." 8:09:54 PM DM: Some of your compatriots begin to come down as well, seeming ready to go. 8:10:42 PM DM: ((...I have actually forgotten how many people are in your party)) 8:11:05 PM Rune: ((A lot.)) 8:11:16 PM Quill: I am more worried about the blinding sky orb. 8:11:25 PM Anna: collect people we like. 8:11:47 PM Hank: (( 11 with the guides not counting Taeral .. I think)) 8:12:21 PM Anna: That is fair. It is pretty close to the definition of an eldritch abomination. 8:12:36 PM DM: Ok, so Tiprus is the first one down. 8:13:13 PM Rune: You're going to have to wear a scarf over your face. 8:13:37 PM Anna: It is a non-humanoid shape drifting through the void. It instantly burns itself into your vision if you look at it. If you continue to look directly at it, blindness can result. 8:13:53 PM DM: Taeral: "You have kept your tinted spectacles, I assume? Those will be useful." 8:14:09 PM Quill: I have. They take the edge off, but. 8:14:38 PM Anna: Certain astral researchers say that occasionally, tendrils lash out from its surface. 8:15:23 PM Rune: That's disturbing. 8:15:32 PM *** Rune eyes the sky distrustfully. *** 8:15:42 PM Anna: I try not to think about it. 8:15:46 PM DM: Tiprus: "Sounds like Zenny. He was other servant of house I was sworn to." 8:16:06 PM Anna: Oh. 8:16:17 PM DM: Belza comes down a bit later. She seems to be moving more comfortably. She's adjusted to the weight a bit. 8:17:24 PM Rune: Did he have tentacles? 8:17:32 PM Rune: Good morning, Belza. 8:17:44 PM DM: Tiprus: "Yes. He was a Yochlol." 8:18:13 PM DM: Belza: "Unpleasant creature. Did not always keep tentacles to hisself." 8:18:28 PM DM: Belza smiles. "Has one few now than he used to." 8:19:13 PM Anna: Serves him right, I imagine. 8:20:15 PM DM: Tiprus: "He was demon. Can't help it. Demons not like us devils, they are like wild apes to you." 8:20:40 PM Rune: I'm glad I haven't met any, in that case. 8:21:18 PM DM: A bit of time passes as you wait for Jim and Osenas to come down. 8:21:22 PM DM: ...then a bit more. 8:21:26 PM DM: ...and then a bit more. 8:21:31 PM Rune: Ugh, I'll go get them. 8:21:37 PM Quill: I'lll go with you. 8:22:52 PM *** Rune heads up there. *** 8:23:01 PM DM: ((Gonna keep in the main chat, for my own sake)) 8:23:42 PM DM: You and Quill head up and you go to the room Osenas was staying in. (I assume Hank was with Jim as he's usually the one keeping watch on him). 8:24:27 PM Hank: ((Yep )) 8:24:49 PM DM: ((Ok, but you went downstairs while he's getting changed, let's say)) 8:25:02 PM Hank: (( ok )) 8:25:10 PM DM: You guys knock? 8:26:05 PM *** Rune does! *** 8:26:13 PM DM: ...no answer. 8:26:32 PM *** Rune grumps, and opens the door. *** 8:26:44 PM DM: It's empty, with a note in the middle of the room. 8:26:51 PM *** Quill follows! *** 8:27:58 PM DM: Note: "Going to see Zoreth, magician. Osenas insisted. Be back soon, probably. Don't leave without us. -Jim" 8:28:22 PM Rune: ... 8:28:33 PM Rune: I'm not saying I'm going to set them on fire. 8:28:38 PM Rune: I'm just saying I haven't decided yet. 8:28:52 PM *** Quill takes the note and adds an addendum. "Rune and I fooled around on your bed." *** 8:28:59 PM Quill: Let's go find them. 8:29:05 PM Rune: We did not. 8:29:15 PM Rune: I suppose we have to. 8:29:55 PM DM: Taeral: "Have to go find them or fool around on his bed? Cause if it's the latter, I'd appreciate being handed off first, please." 8:30:23 PM Rune: Find them, obviously. 8:31:47 PM DM: So, I assume you go and tell the rest of the group. 8:31:56 PM *** Rune does, and she's super annoyed! *** 8:33:08 PM DM: Alite: "...so...they're going to see a magician?" 8:33:49 PM Rune: A stage magician. 8:34:00 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:34:16 PM DM: Alite: "...let me guess, light on pants, heavy on fishnets." 8:34:28 PM Quill: I assume so. 8:35:24 PM Rune: Which isn't a good way to do real magic. 8:36:18 PM DM: Rolly: "There....are.....a few......theaters.....they.....could...try." 8:36:42 PM DM: Alite: "Yeah, but we could start with one of the biggest. It's right by the market district." 8:37:43 PM Hank: Sounds like a good starting point. 8:37:58 PM Quill: Either of you heard of this Zoreth? 8:39:15 PM DM: Rolly: "...I....don't.....really.....find....modern.....theater.....very.....in....te....res....ting." 8:39:43 PM DM: Alite: "Doesn't ring a bell for me either. Sorry. We get a lot of these types of shows coming in and out of here." 8:40:00 PM Quill: Worth a shot. Let's check out this venue. 8:40:18 PM Quill: Before she turns out to be a Hag. Or before Osenas proposes. 8:40:52 PM DM: Tiprus: "Maybe both." 8:41:45 PM Rune: I don't understand how you can think you love somebody when you don't know them in the least. 8:42:14 PM DM: Taeral: "Some people are just desperate to love anybody." 8:43:27 PM DM: ((Anyone mind if I make perception checks on their behalf?)) 8:43:39 PM Quill: Nope! 8:43:47 PM DM: ((We won't roll much tonight, probably, so I figure that way'll be easier.)) 8:43:48 PM Rune: ((Go for it! I think Rune has a special ability with that, not sure.)) 8:44:04 PM Rune: I know, but that's no excuse for being daft. 8:44:15 PM | Edited 8:44:28 PM Rune: Besides, pretty people are usually awful. Except for Quill. 8:44:22 PM DM: ((Observant only affects passive perception, I believe, but I'll keep it in mind.)) 8:44:45 PM Hank: (( that’s fine with me )) 8:44:49 PM DM: Taeral: "I take offense to that." 8:45:16 PM DM: Taeral: "Although, you've only known me as a corpse or a ball so...you just don't know better." 8:46:36 PM DM: So, you guys are being led through the city which is packed and crowded with people. Many locals, but also plenty of tourists. 8:47:08 PM Rune: Were you pretty? I suppose you are pretty now. 8:47:27 PM Rune: In a sort of roundish way. 8:47:51 PM DM: Taeral shoots you a look and sighs, but decides against arguing. 8:49:20 PM DM: As you guys walk through the city, though, Quill, you and Anna notice something. 8:49:36 PM Rune: Most people can't glow whenever they like, you know. I think it's beautiful. 8:50:42 PM DM: Taeral: "I appreciate the compliment. Also, you decorate me well." 8:50:56 PM DM: Taeral: "But I like to think I was fairly pretty beforehand." 8:51:03 PM *** Quill stops, and points. *** 8:51:08 PM Quill: There's Anomie. 8:51:27 PM Rune: Probably. Oh, what's she doing? 8:51:29 PM *** Rune looks. *** 8:51:53 PM Rune: Is she in range of a fireball? 8:52:00 PM Rune: … look, I'm just trying to keep my options open. 8:52:01 PM DM: And as you look you guys do, indeed, see Anomie (half-elf, dark skinned, female) trying on what is probably the Doccordun version of a tacky, tourist-y dress in a shop. 8:52:24 PM DM: ((For the record, you could totally cast fireball, but you would definitely take out a lot of civilians in the process.)) 8:54:04 PM DM: She then looks out and spots you and waves you guys over. 8:54:53 PM *** Rune heads over. *** 8:55:05 PM Quill: Scorching ray. 8:55:09 PM Quill: Less collateral. 8:55:16 PM *** Hank follows *** 8:55:20 PM Rune: Also less fun. 8:55:33 PM DM: ((I will cast if for you, if you want. :) )) 8:55:46 PM DM: ((It won't kill him.)) 8:56:07 PM Rune: ((She's mostly kidding. Mostly.)) 8:57:12 PM DM: Anomie: "Hey, we were about to head back. I just wanted to get something a bit more desert-y. What do you think? I don't usually go for the off-the-shoulder look, but I think I'm pulling it off." 8:57:27 PM Rune: I like it. It's a little bit gaudy. 8:57:45 PM DM: Anomie: "Also getting a shawl, to protect my face." 8:58:10 PM Rune: Sunburns are pretty awful. 8:58:25 PM DM: Anomie: "...ok...I see you're angry. Let me explain." 8:59:14 PM DM: Anomie: "I caught rich boy trying to sneak out a window and figured it'd just be safer if I went with him. I figured I knew Z from back in the day, maybe I could arrange something. I tell him that, figure we'd be back in an hour, tops." 8:59:36 PM Rune: And? 8:59:46 PM Quill: Where is he? 8:59:56 PM DM: Anomie: "And we couldn't get in. Security wouldn't let us. Oh well." 9:00:12 PM DM: Anomie: "Oh, he's trying on a hat just over...over...um..." 9:00:19 PM DM: Anomie starts looking around now. 9:00:31 PM DM: Anomie: "...wow, I'm actually a little impressed." 9:00:52 PM Rune: He's a wizard, he's probably got ten ways of sneaking past security. 9:01:17 PM Hank: And ex crime lords as well apparently. 9:01:47 PM Rune: All right, where is she? 9:02:15 PM DM: Anomie: "Let me just pay for the dress and I'll take you right over. It's not far. ...hey, Hank, can you spot me, by any chance?" 9:03:23 PM Hank: ... fine. 9:03:44 PM *** Rune eyes Anomie. *** 9:03:58 PM DM: So, you pay for the dress (not particularly cheap) and you head for the theater. 9:04:21 PM DM: Anomie, meanwhile, is not acting at all worried about Rune. She does not seem to realize how close to death she is. 9:07:51 PM DM: She takes you to this large theater. Gaudy. Gold plating on the side. A fountain out front. A staircase coated in red carpeting. 9:08:12 PM DM: Anomie: "Well, here it is. Not that they'll let us backstage." 9:08:47 PM Rune: Were you planning on asking? 9:08:51 PM *** Rune just heads back there. *** 9:09:34 PM DM: So, you head around back and you see a large orcish man. He stops you. "Whoa! Hey! Where ya think yer going?" 9:10:52 PM *** Rune checks if Quill is gonna cover it this time or if she should just barge. *** 9:11:05 PM Quill: We're looking for a friend of ours. 9:11:12 PM Quill: He might be trying to do something stupid. 9:11:27 PM Rune: Not violent stupid, just... regular vanilla stupid. 9:12:31 PM DM: Orc: "Well, if he is, he isn't doing it here. Either me or my partner would've spotted him, obviously." 9:12:37 PM DM: Orc: "And we haven't--" 9:12:49 PM DM: As he says that, you hear a clattering just around the next corner. 9:12:52 PM Rune: Our wizard friend. 9:13:04 PM *** Quill just gives him a look. "Magic exists, you know." *** 9:13:07 PM Quill: Osenas! 9:14:27 PM DM: You guys run past the next corner and see another Orc, similarly dressed, slipping and sliding in...some weird goop. 9:14:40 PM DM: Rune, you would recognize this as the result of a grease spell. 9:15:20 PM DM: Next to him is an open door. 9:15:35 PM *** Rune tries to go through the door. *** 9:16:11 PM DM: You are successful and you hear a few screams up ahead. 9:16:19 PM Quill: That doesn't sound good. 9:16:25 PM *** Quill hurries! *** 9:17:33 PM DM: You run up and you see Osenas backing out of a door with a star on it. He's covering his eyes with one hand and has another hand up to deflect the debris coming at him. 9:17:43 PM DM: Osenas: "I am sorry! I am so, so sorry!" 9:17:53 PM Rune: Osenas! 9:18:00 PM Rune: Do you know how creepy this is? 9:18:16 PM Quill: This is beyond the pale. 9:19:01 PM DM: A woman comes out. A half-orc woman with bright red hair. Not Zoreth...or...at least, certainly doesn't look like the woman from the poster. She's wearing a robe. 9:19:09 PM | Edited 9:19:20 PM DM: Osenas: "I didn't think you--" 9:19:32 PM DM: The orc woman is shouting at him in Orcish. 9:19:53 PM Rune: You didn't think. 9:19:59 PM DM: Those of you who know Orcish (I believe just Hank, but I might be wrong) know the language is...quite vulgar. 9:20:31 PM DM: Osenas: "I figured there'd be a barrier or something. I am so very sorry." 9:21:09 PM Rune: Dressing rooms are for getting dressed. 9:21:12 PM Rune: Come on. 9:21:18 PM *** Rune grabs him by the hand. *** 9:21:53 PM DM: Osenas pulls away. "Wait! I haven't even found her yet!" 9:22:39 PM Quill: Osenas! Rune has wanted to set something on fire all morning. sEttle down. 9:22:53 PM Rune: Some one. 9:23:22 PM Quill: Some one. 9:23:23 PM DM: Another Orc gentleman enters. He is dressed in a rather fancy suit, has a full, well-kept beard and has tied his dreadlocks back. 9:23:35 PM DM: Orc: "What is the meaning of all this?" 9:23:59 PM Quill: Our friend is stupid. 9:24:28 PM Quill: Got infatuated with a performer. And broke in. 9:24:41 PM Quill: We're going to be leaving town with him. 9:24:47 PM Rune: We're very sorry. 9:24:54 PM Rune: He isn't, but only because he's daft. 9:25:02 PM DM: Osenas: "Please, if I could just speak to the beautiful Zoreth, I'm sure I can--" 9:25:09 PM DM: Orc: "Zoreth?" 9:26:00 PM DM: The man groans. "She's not even here, you twit! The little grifter probably took my money and ran. Never showed up to begin with." 9:27:13 PM Quill: Sounds about right. 9:27:28 PM DM: Oseans deflates, massively. "She...she's not even..." 9:27:47 PM Rune: Never showed up? 9:28:47 PM DM: Orc: "I sent her an advance to pay her way here, but she never came. No word from her manager, nothing. Probably took it and ran. Had to get Durga here ready in a hurry." 9:29:08 PM DM: Orc: "Before she had to deal with strange men bursting into her dressing room!" 9:29:46 PM Rune: Well, if it helps, we're dragging him out into the desert. 9:29:49 PM Rune: Come on Osenas. 9:30:04 PM Quill: Osenas. This is why we try to get infatuated with people we actually meet. 9:30:29 PM DM: You half walk half drag Osenas out of there. 9:30:49 PM Rune: You don't even know her! 9:30:57 PM DM: Osenas: "...my gods...she was probably captured by this horrible Breaker creature we keep hearing about! We must rescue her, immediately!" 9:31:23 PM DM: Osenas: "Guys, we need to find where this Breaker lives and mount a rescue!" 9:32:58 PM Quill: Or she bounded with the money and went to somewhere that isn't a fzcking desert, Osenas. 9:33:19 PM DM: Anomie: "...I have to admit, I can see her doing that." 9:33:29 PM Rune: Because she's not stupid. 9:33:37 PM Rune: Osenas, we will turn you into a slug if we have to. 9:33:46 PM Rune: Besides, you promised. 9:35:28 PM DM: So, you guys get ready to head out. 9:35:54 PM DM: I will say you pick up any supplies you need. Anomie buys Osenas a hat to cheer him up. It's a cheap hat. 9:36:27 PM Hank: You have money for a hat now Jim? 9:36:27 PM DM: Taeral: "...if it helps, Osenas...I am sure you'll find love, eventually. ...just...maybe not with random women on posters." 9:36:37 PM *** Quill puts his glasses and hat on. *** 9:37:23 PM DM: Anomie: ".....uh...yes...just not a dress. ...thank you, by the way, Hank. It was a lovely gesture." 9:38:44 PM Rune: Maybe you're better off with men. 9:39:46 PM DM: Osenas: "I cannot believe you are willing to leave a poor woman who's been capture by a sinister villain. I clearly misjudged you, Rune." 9:40:01 PM Rune: You don't know that she has been! 9:40:29 PM DM: Osenas shakes his head. 9:41:10 PM Hank: Jim you are the one who used to know her, what is the more likely scenario? 9:43:08 PM *** Rune waves at the little kids. *** 9:43:30 PM DM: Anomie: "...given what we've heard about the Breaker, he doesn't seem so much a 'kidnapper' as a 'burn everything and run' type. And Zoreth wasn't above underhanded moves when I knew her." 9:44:17 PM DM: Two little kids, orc boy and girl see Rune wave. The boy ducks down, but the girl waves back. 9:44:24 PM DM: They both seem very entranced with Rune. 9:45:35 PM *** Quill smiles back fondly. *** 9:45:54 PM Rune: Is something wrong? 9:46:11 PM DM: ((...who was that to? The kids or Quill?)) 9:47:24 PM Rune: ((The kids.)) 9:47:55 PM DM: The girl walks over to you. "...are you a god?" 9:48:11 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 9:48:41 PM DM: The girl points back at the boy. "Marfu said you were a god. He said you brought your friends here from the gods' home yesterday." 9:48:54 PM DM: Girl: "My name's Balu." 9:49:04 PM DM: Balu: "I like your stick." 9:49:22 PM Rune: He's really nice, his name is Taeral. 9:49:42 PM Rune: When I was your size, my grandmother would wash my mouth out with soap if I said the g-word. 9:50:18 PM DM: Taeral: "Hello there." 9:50:25 PM DM: Balu: "...why?" 9:51:15 PM Rune: Because where she grew up it was a very bad word. 9:51:45 PM DM: Balu: "...oh...ok..." 9:52:00 PM Quill: We're just people from far away. 9:52:04 PM Quill: She's very magic, though. 9:52:22 PM DM: Marfu: "Ask her to turn into something! Gods do that!" 9:52:23 PM Rune: I'm a wizard. 9:52:38 PM Rune: That's like being a god, but not quite and not for a long, long time. 9:52:55 PM DM: Balu: "Oh...I've never met one of those, either." 9:53:02 PM Rune: … really? 9:53:08 PM DM: Balu shakes her head. 9:53:20 PM Rune: Don't they have wizards here? 9:53:48 PM DM: Balu shrugs. "I don't think so." 9:54:08 PM DM: Marfu: "My dad says we used to, but they all left." 9:54:20 PM Rune: Where did they go? 9:55:18 PM DM: Marfu: "I dunno. Across the sea, I think. My dad says they never liked it here." 9:57:19 PM DM: Alite: "Hey, not to put too fine a point on it, but you are paying us to guide you through the desert...so maybe we should guide you through the desert." 9:57:36 PM Rune: Right. Let's go. 9:58:16 PM DM: So, you guys start to head out. 9:58:46 PM DM: ((As I recall, you all talked about flying, right? Either via carpet, or Anna the giant bird and the erinyes carrying people.)) 9:59:12 PM Quill: ((Yep, flying.)) 9:59:47 PM DM: As you guys go to offer Alite some help there, she shakes her head. "It's cool...I've got it covered." 10:00:03 PM DM: And Alite also turns into a giant bird, like Anna probably does. 10:00:53 PM Rune: Oh, that's neat. 10:01:11 PM Rune: … I'll be airsick. It's all right, I'm used to it. 10:01:22 PM *** Quill puts a fly spell on Rune and himself. *** 10:01:37 PM DM: ((So Rune has control of it, now.)) 10:01:46 PM Quill: (Yep, that's the idea.)) 10:02:12 PM DM: Belza attempts flying but can't get airborne, so she will take a seat on the carpet. 10:02:30 PM Rune: How can they not have wizards here? 10:02:36 PM *** Anna does indeed turn into a bird! A native one, if any shes seen are large enough to allow passengers. *** 10:02:44 PM *** Rune flies, and feels a lot better. *** 10:03:24 PM DM: Rolly sits on the carpet with Belza: "The....guild.....closed down.....decades....ago. Not.....enough.....interest. Not....enough......gold." 10:03:54 PM DM: Tiprus grabs Osenas, who's crossing his arms and being all pouty. 10:04:25 PM *** Hank will summon Kai. *** 10:04:58 PM DM: As you guys take off, you hear Marfu saying to Balu "See? I told you they were gods!" 10:06:03 PM Rune: We're not, we're just normal magic people! 10:06:10 PM *** Quill does a little dancing lights display for the kids as he flies off. *** 10:06:12 PM Rune: … why wouldn't the guild have enough gold? 10:07:54 PM DM: Taeral: "I think I heard about this, actually. There was a general assumption that orc societies wouldn't take to magic. So, they didn't worry as much about the funding of this charter of the guild. Then, not enough people here joined the guild, so...they just sort of closed it down." 10:08:39 PM DM: Osenas: "Pretty hard to recruit people when the guild won't even pay for proper books and supplies. Unlike in, say, Enora." 10:08:57 PM Rune: It's cheating when you make a prophecy and then work to make sure it happens. 10:11:34 PM Quill: That's not a prophecy, is it? That's just... like, a plan. 10:11:52 PM DM: Osenas: "Whatever it is, it's pretty shitty." 10:12:18 PM Anna: It's a prophesy to those who only see the declaration and the result. 10:13:33 PM DM: Ok, so you guys begin soaring off on the next leg of your adventure, and I think that's where we'll end it tonight.